


Snow And Scarf

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: I'm your backer.





	Snow And Scarf

窗外在纷纷扬扬地飘着雪花。

玻璃因为屋内仍然绵绵不断地向对方传递着火热体温的两人而蒙上暖融融的水雾，但转眼就被一只失去平衡而胡乱挥舞的手掌留下了模糊的印记。

“汉克，不要离窗子这么近……哈啊，你会被看见的……！”康纳的声音即便是隔着玻璃也模糊可见。

RK800被自家的老警探正按在墙上，一只手似乎因为失衡正抓着窗子边框，弯着的腰大概也因为保持着身体平衡而压得很低，而另一只手辛苦地撑着墙——因而屁股翘的也格外高。

此时，谈判专家两条笔直站着的修长大腿，正因为身后人猛烈的动作打着颤。

“谁他妈大雪天贴着老子家的窗玻璃偷看，你还没露头呢，人家要看也只能看见我在窗户旁边骂空气，你小子紧张什么。”

汉克撇着嘴，毫无畏惧的模样。

并且老警探嘴上不饶人便也算了，抓着康纳腰的手掌随着每次胯部到位的顶松，配合地再用力把仿生人的屁股拉回自己的方向，这样一来每一次送腰，那根大家伙都能扎扎实实的被康纳柔软紧致的肠道全部吃下，挺进到那个最令汉克舒服的深处。

就算在这窗外即是纷飞大雪的客厅，也格外令人暖和。

“可是……嗯…不要那么快…汉克…啊…呵啊汉克……太深了……”

康纳的话被自己的呻吟断得不成句子，程式被强烈的快感冲击着，只能哽咽地求身后的警探别做的那么快，他体内的感应器似乎都快产生汉克的肉棒已经顶到腹腔的错觉。

“太深了？你啊，我说，康纳。前天在老子耳边说悄悄话，害我被问是不是发烧，结果你自己还没忍住脸红了，昨天又趁临时加班没人，坐我腿上做完工作就跑，今天回到家了我才刚把车钥匙拔出来，你在副驾驶上突然给了一个吻。你说你。”

警探说着，又狠狠地在那个不自觉地吃紧性器的甬道里抽插了三次回，看见搭档腰身一颤将东西全交代在地板上了，才强忍着射精感抽了出来，射在了康纳腰上。

“有什么事回家再说，别老是让我在警局就想把你办了。”

银发男人在仿生人耳边低低地说完，便在后者背上留下一个吻后，拉着康纳进了浴室。

不过先被洗完推出浴室的，也是康纳。

他穿上了汉克买的家居睡衣，就那么靠着墙，抱着手肘站在浴室旁的走道上，一副陷在思索里的模样。

在模控生命大楼被炸毁后，康纳光明正大理所当然且义正言辞的，不顾汉克反对，搬进了警探家中。并且从半个月前的只能睡沙发，现在已经能够光荣占据汉克·安德森的一半大床了。

除了每日都会毫不见外地分析屋主身体状况，并且监督安德森副队长的饮食情况……当然被监督的汉克本人不但毫无悔改之意，还会当着康纳面啃披萨和喝啤酒。除此之外，康纳似乎是因为在归来的无人车上将自身的情感和那些暖乎乎的心意全给老警探交代明白了，在一起生活和上班的时间里，偶尔，或者常常会从汉克那儿给自己偷点甜来。

今天汉克在下班后，貌似是因为对康纳偷偷摸摸的调情以及车上的亲吻无可奈何，或者接受了自己被挑起火的事实，在那次归来之后，第二次和再次成为自己搭档的康纳在沙发上做了一发。

但康纳不小心失去平衡确实是个意外，当时他正趴在墙上，一条腿被抬起，股间承受着银发男人猛烈的冲刺，因为快感眯起的那双褐色眼睛正游离开警探的脸，然后就看见了一条条纹围巾，被随意放在沙发上。

是那条在耶利哥前的雪地里，汉克·安德森让他保护好自己，并且给他戴上的围巾。

因为忍不住开始演算的程式将大部分的计算空间调动走，在下一次敏感点被突然狠狠刺激后，康纳站着的那条腿一软，失去了平衡。

如果不是一只手抓着窗框，那时或许已经滑倒在地板上了。

“……”

“喂，康纳！康纳！不会是做这种事情对你刺激太大，缓不过来吧？”

等康纳从思索里反应过来，汉克已经洗完了澡，正在他面前啪嗒啪嗒地打响指，好让他有些回应。就那么穿着睡衣靠在墙上，汉克会不放心也是自然。

“啊，这没有对我造成负担，汉克。比起这个……我可以再亲你一下吗？”

康纳摇摇头，表示自己无碍，但接下来的问题却过于跳跃了。

“啊？你在说……唔。”

还没等银发男人拒绝，仿生人已轻轻搂上他的脖颈，被调至近似体温的嘴呼着温热，带着微弱汉克味道的气息，小心翼翼却又在贴上男人带着银白胡子的嘴唇后，略微伸出软热的舌头来。

带着点试探，目的性又弱，却带着依赖般的意思。

康纳的嘴唇确实还算柔软，无法令人起厌恶之心……但如果继续让他这么干下去，汉克觉得自己这澡就要白洗了。

“啧……呼，我说康纳，让我的小鸡歇会儿好吗，这样下去不是你换组件，就是我先肾虚啊？你有什么事要帮忙吗？”急忙把这不大妙的吻结束，汉克不明所以的问题就扑在了康纳面前。

“……和我出趟门，汉克，就现在，我有些事情要说。”

康纳被推开也没有生气，转身就回卧室取衣服去了。

“可是为什么大半夜……”

但才过几秒钟，汉克正问着还没问完，那家伙又突然从门框边探出头来。

“好了快把衣服换上。”他的搭档这么说着，还对他眨眨右眼，然后才再次走回衣柜旁。

“……”

汉克摇摇头，感觉到了搭档有些打算，但没开口问。时候到了康纳自然会说。

窗外那些大片大片的雪花并非假象。直到真的再次出门，汉克·安德森才发觉，当初康纳确实是在如此严峻的低温下，在自己家门前请求自己听他解释一切。

警探有种微弱的庆幸感，庆幸自己同意康纳走进那扇门，坐在沙发上将一切与他道来。

就算以前汉克并不喜欢仿生人，但在许多仿生人损坏的小案子里他知道，过于强烈的低温也一样能损坏这些家伙的生物组件，如果那天他没有让康纳进门，也许这个执拗的家伙会在门外站到组件受损，也有可能会自己一个人去冒险，去闯进模控生命，然后可能自己便再也见不到他。

手臂被身旁穿起大衣的康纳搂住，但后者又仿佛觉得有些不妥，又将手抽回去了，只好好的撑着伞，一直与他走到车边。

因为是康纳要求前去的地点，车也理所当然地由他来驾驶。车窗开了丝缝隙，有几片雪花被吹进车内，寒风让汉克缩了缩脖子，他瞄了一眼康纳……在惊奇后者居然围了块湛蓝色围巾的同时，也对这小子终于肯换掉那身死气沉沉的制服，在平日里也穿上人类的衣服感到欣慰。

在雪佛兰行驶的途中，康纳有停过一次车，在汉克以为这街区就是所谓的目的地时，那个家伙却走回来了，手里还拿着支沾着雪花的日式苹果糖，像是从一家糖果铺里买的。警探并不明白康纳到底想干什么，但依旧任由着搭档拉着自己去这去那。

等到汉克抱着康纳是不是因为平时老念叨自己少吃高热量的东西，程式间产生了什么不安的想法，终于啃完了那支酸甜的零食后，车也慢慢停了下来。

周围尽是他熟悉的景色，那个柯尔生前很喜欢来的，带着儿童游乐设施的公园，而再往前走，便能看见大使桥，也是在这里，他对康纳举起过枪。尽管后来放下了。

“为什么来这里，康纳。”

他们走到了汉克当初坐着的椅子旁，康纳没有回答，却站到了那个在被汉克质问时，自己曾经站过的位置。

“六号那天晚上，你问我如果死亡，会有什么感受。当时我便感受到了对于自我个体的意识感，和所谓希望意识能够存活的欲望， 那是第一次。”康纳转过身，那双眼睛像糖的结晶般透彻。

汉克记得那个晚上，他们从伊甸俱乐部出来，在这里谈过一段时间。他在那之后还去喝了一杯，太多的思绪缠绕在一起，却没能用酒精将它们理清。

“也就是说，我是因为你才拥有了所谓的生命，成为了人类的，汉克。”

仿生人抿起嘴，笑着看向警探，那是充满着暖意和朝气的笑容，而康纳的身体也离他越来越近。

他像只身形轻盈的黑色鸟雀，扑进了银发男人的怀里。

汉克被康纳抱了个满怀，张着手臂好一会儿，才下意识地反搂住搭档。

“为什么突然说这个？”

“因为我想问你，副队长。现在是时候停下那些下意识的自我伤害了吗？那令我害怕。”

那只搂着他背的手有些紧，他无法看到康纳的表情，但马上就知道了后者到底想说什么。

“你仍然会趁我不在你身边的时候，去酒吧喝到烂醉。我说过，酗酒对你的身体不好，而你那时的回答，我依旧记得。你说‘那不是更好’。从你玩俄罗斯转盘，我就知道你有这种想法，我害怕你离开我，并且是对此无比的恐惧。汉克。”

雪花依旧在飘落着，落在他旧外套的肩头上，在这样的氛围里冷得格外令人瑟缩。

“……”

他没有回话，任由搭档抱着自己，却在言语上选择沉默。

“你问过我到底算什么。我当时回答你说可以成为你的任何人，汉克。但是现在我的答案发生了改变，我只想成为你的某一个人。”

“我知道住进你的房子有对你造成困扰。但是我说过，我非常喜欢你，并且害怕你离开我，所以才会拿那些借口，来得到保护你健康的机会。在平时的那些举动是因为偶尔突破程式的喜欢，不过性爱……这显然是能够在让你得到充分锻炼的同时，也满足我与你亲近的私欲的行为，所以在家我有时会找机会暗示你。”

语气很平静，但那只手的手指偷偷地在蹭着他背部衣服的布料，紧张的情绪暴露无遗。

“即便现在我们关系不比以前，但我也无法说出：能不能为了我好好保护自己的身体这样的话，只能够给你建议，汉克。这听起来充满着自以为是。我只把自己所有对你的爱意倾倒给了你，你接受了它，说你‘不是不喜欢我’，但我无法给予自己你会允许我说出这样傲慢的话的自信。我不明白自己是否有资格占据你心里的一袭之.....”

“我愿意为了你好好保护，以及调理身体，康纳。”

他说。

那样的寂静持续了好久好久，康纳甚至能听见雪花在耳边飞过的寒风的呼啸声。他张嘴，却无法吐出任何音节，像是发声组件出现了什么损坏，处理中枢开始将意识抛开自顾自地计算各式各样的可能，但胸腔里那颗模拟着人类跳动着的蓝色心脏，却将他的所有惊讶，和所有被混杂在一块，复杂而又充满欣喜味道的情绪，全都以明显的心跳加速声，暴露得一览无余。

“是我想的，那种意思吗？”

他张张嘴，吐出的声音带着冰晶一般的脆弱和春日里幼芽般的谨慎试探。

银发警探松开搭档，看着他一幅小心翼翼却又强忍着雀跃的模样，笑了出来。

“一通长篇大论。严肃的开头我还以为你要说些什么。甚至想了是不是你也要拿枪指着我的头，来问问我些什么问题。”

老家伙的笑声有些爽朗，康纳仿佛像个偷吃糖被抓住的孩子，显得分外无措。

“你想要成为我的爱人吗，康纳？”

那双灰蓝色的眼睛里倒映着模糊的灯光，而目光格外柔和。

“那这样，我这个老家伙可就只能余生请多指教了。”

无法形容。

RK800-51搜刮了数以万计的诗歌，词句，或者戏剧台词，但只能将它描述为一种在初春过后，山中的小河那结实的冰层开裂，河水淌过重叠着灰色与白色石块的河床，岸边也开出热闹野花的感觉。

即便那样的风景，或许早就只存在于诗歌中了。

“原来是在意那天我没有把话说开，没有在车里好好和你说‘啊康纳，该死，我也爱你’之类的是吗？天哪。你该知道我不擅长这个，如果你想补办婚礼，倒也不是不可以啦。”

汉克·安德森是看见了康纳还愣在那里，但他嘴里低低的开脱声，依旧还在给自己解释着。“唔…以后还没汉堡吃，有点可惜……”

他怀里的仿生人眨眨眼，对着他傻乎乎的笑了一下，就突然凑了上来。

雪日确实很冷，连康纳能够调节温度的嘴与口腔，都下降了好些温度。他的搭档呼着因为接吻传递的热气，吞咽着从他那里搜刮的微量唾液，并把搂着警探背部的手，搂得更紧了。

“我，我当然愿意，以灵魂起誓，呃，我会去找家务仿生人学习烹饪和料理的，你可以放心……”

康纳鼻子红红的，急急忙忙地保证，生怕安德森副队长反悔似的，还举起了只手发着誓。

“你这小嘴倒是挺甜的，比起汽水更棒一点点。”

汉克撇撇嘴，瞧着仿生人一副慌慌张张的样子，没忍住又笑了出来。

紧紧搂着他的手终于松开了，康纳退开一步，正当汉克以为要回去了，正往车的方向迈开一步的时候，他的搭档却将他肩头落着的雪花拍净，然后解下了自己脖子上那块湛蓝色的围巾，仔仔细细地系上了警探的脖子上。

“怎么了？我不怕冷。”

但他的仿生人摇摇头，说：“在进去耶利哥摊牌谈判的时候，你明明知道我不是那么怕冷，却把自己的围巾给我系上了。你是唯一一个给我系围巾的人，安德森副队长，是唯一一个给我关怀的人。之前在鲁伯特家的楼道里也是，也许你只是职业习惯，护着新人，但你是下意识把我作为人看待的，汉克，汉克·安德森。”

“所以，既然你承认我是你的爱人，伴侣，那么不论是以后的围巾，或者说起居，安全，或是任何的阴霾和痛苦，我都会竭尽全力，作为你绝对可靠的后盾，帮你分担。这是来自RK800-51个体的承诺，并且我在此保证，这个诺言永不失效。我也希望你可以试着依赖我，汉克。你应该得知道你不再是一个人活着了。”

是和平日里破案子一模一样的平静语气，但是没有人敢怀疑康纳的话语里，有任何虚假的成分。

因为那也同时带着毋庸置疑的坚定，是一个生命对另一个生命做出的承诺。

“……”

沉默。

汉克·安德森什么话也没有说，连搭档也没有再看一眼，扭头就想走。

但康纳没有让他得逞，一把拉住这个银发的男人，就把他拽了回来。安德森副队长挣开了康纳的手，腿却不受控制地坐倒在遍是雪花的地上，那双宽大的手却还想要遮掩什么似的，捂着把脸挡住了大半部分，只露出了落上雪花的银发。

康纳试了很多次，半哄半劝才把警探拉了起来，坐在椅子上。他没有忽视空气里有十分压抑，且小声的吸鼻子的声音，但却依旧无法把汉克努力挡着的手给拉开。

他学着人类一样叹了口气，像是想到了什么似的站起来，把警探还坐着，却开始忍不住发抖的身体抱进怀里。

然后学着汉克平日里偶尔干的那样，安慰似的揉揉警探的银发，在他的发间吻上了一记。

汉克一定感受到了，因为那平日里强硬的身躯，此时颤抖的更加明显了。

康纳努力握住汉克一只宽厚的手，握得紧紧的，像宣告似的往下一扯，才把警探挡着脸的手给拉开了。

那张略显沧桑意味的脸上，早已全是止不住的泪水了。

他拍拍汉克的背，看着后者红红的鼻头，便拿袖子吸干了警探脸颊和掉在围巾上的眼泪后，见四下无人，搂搂自家搭档，便低头吻上汉克的眼角和颧骨，拿温热的舌头将最后的水滴也舔走了。这样便不会因为残留的盐分，被风吹伤脸颊。

康纳搂着汉克·安德森，而后者也接受了这份支持，虽然把脸埋进了围巾，却伸着手抱着康纳的腰。

“我们回家吧，汉克，你的体温开始下降了。”

他拍拍警探的肩，轻声道。

而警探也点点头，任由着康纳搂住自己手臂，坐上车，然后回家去了。


End file.
